clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CPWE
CPWE (Club Penguin Wrestling Entertainment) is the only company in Antarctica that specializes in wrestling, besides DNA Wrestling. They usually host wrestling matches, earning money from the ticket sales, along with the profits from hosting them on Penguin TV. It is owned by Flywish, considered 'Mr. Mcmahon'. Flywish usually uses his employees to beat up villains for him. Stress, booing and bruises are inevitable if you are a wrestler in the match. Background Flywish wanted to promote wrestling in Flywish Island and Antarctica, thus, he founded the company in the late 1980s, nearing Colonial Antarctica's collapse. When USA was officially formed, Flywish expended their business and most, by right all, companies in the same industry merged with the CPWE, monopolizing the market entirely. Penguin TV's foundation spawned as profits for the CPWE, and they hosted programmes on the channel late at night. Employees and their Duties Each name is parenthesis represents which wrestler the penguin is a parody of * Flywish (I guess you can consider him like Mr. Mcmahon) * Double Pain (Triple H)] * Shawn Jena (John Cena) * Masked Johnny (Rey Mysterio) * Macky McCold (Michelle McCool) * "Realy Fast" Roadie Codes ("Dashing" Cody Rhodes) * Fredge (Edge) * Overboarder (Undertaker) * Mack Bluster (Jack Swagger) * Jaymus (Sheamus) * Kayla (Layla) * Evan Airbournan (Evan "Air" Bourne} * Scottish One (Drew McIntyre) * Dolphin Fiddler (Dolph Ziggler) * Ze "PWNsome" Diz (The "Awesome" Miz) * Jessemelinaetta (Melina) * Kris Jerisnow (Chris Jericho) * Davvy Dart Smooch (David Hart Smith) * Ty Chickk (Tyson Kidd) * Natasha (Natalya) * Brat Dart (Bret Hart) * Rey Russo (Jey Uso) * Timmy Russo (Jimmy Uso) * Peepsdude (Christian) * Victorious Intimate PWNER/VIP (Montel Vontavious Porter/MVP) * Marina (Serena) * Blaine (Kane) * Kavalguin (Kaval) * Waddle Barrier (Wade Barret) * Berty Dalria (Alberto del Rio) * Oran Old (Darren Young) * Fire Chalkboarder (Heath Slater) * PM Sunk (CM Punk) * Morty Ortguin (Randy Orton) * Barb KICKYOUINYOURFLAMBOTY (Mark Henry) * K-False (R-Truth) * Morrison Johnson (This one is kinda obvious. John Morrison.) * Dustin Xabriel (Justin Gabriel) * Zackie Rydulator (Zack Ryder) * Danny Cryin (Daniel Bryan) other jobs *Raywish (ring announcer) *Justine Wish (Play-by-Play Commentator) *Dennie (Color Commentator) Sides Each wrestler must take a side. Face *Double Pain *PWN Sena *Masked Johnny *Overboarder *Evan Airbournan *RockHardy *Dolphin Fiddler *Jessemelinaetta *Peeps Dude * Vontel Intavious Porter * Barb Huggy * Kavalguin (Kaval) Heel *Flywish *Rita *"Mashing" Cory Nodes *Fredge *Mack Bluster *Jaymus *Kayla *Drew McInflyer *Dolphin Fiddler *Ze Diz *Piper J. Cub *Kris Jerisnow *Morty Ortguin *Zackie Rydulator Face Teams *Dart Dynasty ** Ty Chickk ** Davvy Dart Smooch ** Natasha ** Brat Dart Heel Teams *The Russos ** Rey Russo ** Timmy Russo ** ??? (any Tamina parody) *The Bumpy Snow Society ** ??? (any Luke Gallows parody) ** Marina ** ??? (any Joseph Mercury parody) Show Rosters This is who is on which show. Undercook'd (Raw) *Flywish *Double Pain *Shawn Jena *Rita *Fredge *Jaymus *Evan Airbournan *Ze Diz *Natasha *Waddle Barrier *Oran Old *Fire Chalkboarder *Barb Huggy *Zackie Rydulator *Morty Ortguin HitUp (SmackDown) *Masked Johnny *"Mashing" Cory Nodes *Overboarder *Mack Bluster *Kayla *Drew McInflyer *RockHardy *Dolphin Fiddler *Rey Russo *Timmy Russo *Peepsdude *VIP *Marina *Blaine *Berty Dalria *PM Sunk AFTR (NXT) (Flywish, do all of the Pros+Rookies for me.) Rookies *Kavalguin Pros *Ze Diz *"Mashing" Cory Nodes *Vontel Intavious Porter HitUp and Undercook'd *Davvy Dart Smooch *Ty Chickk Wrestler Character Facts These are parodies of real storylines * PM Sunk and the Bumpy Snow Society "saves" Mwa Mwa Penguins from Mwa Mwaness and feeds them Nummy Cakes. * Fredge and Rita are in a romance storyline * Fredge and Peepsdude are storyline brothers. *The Afterus wants to take over the CPWE!!!! Tag Teams The Dart Dynasty (The Dart Dynasty): Davvy Dart Smooch and Ty Chickk The Russos (The Usos): Rey Russo and Timmy Russo The Bumpy Snow Society (The Straight Edge Society): PM Sunk and Marina The Afterus: Waddle Barrier, Fire Chalkboarder, Shawn Jena Scottish One and Roadie Codes Champions *CPWE Champion:Morty Ortguin *Antarctic Heavyweight Champion: Blaine *Continental Champion: Dolphin Fiddler *USA Champion: Danny Cryin *CPWE Tag Team Chapions: Fire Chalkboarder and Dustin Xabriel *Unified Female's Champion: Macky McCold and Kayla Quotes *Ze Diz: I AM ZE DIZ! AND I'M PWNSOME! *Masked Johnny: You're about to get hit with the nine one one! *Mack Bluster: I am the two-time two-time all Antarctican Antarctican! *Scottish One: Flywish proclaimed ME your future world champion! Quite ovbious, because I am untouchable. *Blaine: DISS WILL RAISE TO THE PERSON WHO ATTACKED MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!! *RockHardy: I can slap a tornado, and I can dry up a sea. Well, I can't dry up a sea, but I can at least slap a tornado. *Fredge: SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!! *Shawn Jena: Meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmoeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow heater jumbo tugboat (makes rasberry). *Zackie Rydulator: Moo moo moo. You know it. See also * Flywish External links * This is a parody of WWE * For who each character is a parody of, look at this. Category:Companies Category:TV Shows Category:Leagues Category:Sports